


Jueves

by wolfIstars



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, Love at First Sight, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfIstars/pseuds/wolfIstars
Summary: "... because we know when it's different, even before we start we already know that it's forever."





	Jueves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all I would like to say sorry for any mistake made. This is my first a) fanfic lizzington and b) fanfic in english ... SORRY ...
> 
> This is an AU based on a real fact, a great event that took place in Spain on March 11 and one of my favorite bands, La Oreja de Van Gogh, recorded a song based on this event and the clip inspired me to write this one shot. I'll post two links so that you can listen to the song, the clip of the first link contains spoilers, because it was from it that I had the idea to write, since the second one didn't. So it's up to you to decide. The song is called JUEVES, but also find it on the name of 11 de Marzo.
> 
> With spoiler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOQnxndCTI4 
> 
> Without spoiler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KHH9W_Xsbc 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it. Have a good reading!!!

MONDAY, March 8

 

Raymond was lost in thought today, sitting on the train as he went to work. He loved Valladolid more than any other place in the world. The city had a charm that was nowhere to be found, he had fallen in love with it when had come to visit an old friend and never returned to New York.

He lived in Valladolid for ten years and worked six months in Madrid. He faced a two-hour and forty-five-minute drive to the office every morning, and another two-and-forty-five-minute drive to return home at the end of the day.

Reason for this daily trip? Very simple and in fact already explained. He loves Valladolid. And the train ride was infinitely more viable than the one by car. These trips were not at all tiresome and even after so many years he was passionate about the landscape.

The day was beautiful outside and he admired everything where they passed ... he was very lucky to enter the first station and it was rare that he could not get a place at the window. Every day he would get on the train, sit at the window and pick up his notebook, draw something, someone from inside the train or some landscape outside, or something that he had seen and stayed in his mind. Then he would pick up his poetry book and when he got tired, he kept it all in the pocket of his jacket and waited to get to his station.

Raymond worked in an publicity agency on the part of the administration. When he had begun, he had felt like a fish out of water, surrounded by young people, but now he knew everyone and everyone knew him, they asked for advice and they loved to hear about his travels around the world. Besides, he had made a good friend, Dembe. This was certainly another reason for his daily train trip to Madrid.

The doors opened two stations after his and a group of noisy friends coming in caught his eye. The group was made up of two men, a brunette with curly hair, and a blue-eyed brunette with hair in a messy bun. The four of them were standing near the door they entered, and in Raymond's eyes the blue-eyed brunette seemed annoyed by the indiscretion of her friends.

................................

 

Aram, Donald, and Samar loved to talk. She didn't know where did they take so much to talk about, because they all worked together, spent more time together than in their own homes. But what bothered her most was that they spoke too loudly and soon everyone's eyes were on them.

She was beside them, but distracted by her cell phone, since it was no use asking them to speak lower and she didn't want to receive more accusatory glances than she was already receiving and what she received everyday.

They work together in a photo studio. Aram handled the edition, Donald was responsible for the administrative part while she and Samar photographed. She loved to photograph, it was incredible the art of being able to eternalize moments, feelings, smile, she was very happy in her work.

Elizabeth went to change the music track that played on her cell phone and it slipped from her hand, but she was quick and picked it up when it was at her knee.

"Yes!" She whispered to herself.

That's when she looked ahead and found herself looking at a pair of green eyes staring at her. The owner of the green eyes smiled at her, raising his eyebrows. At first she was a little embarrassed, but then she smiled back.

................................

The brunette had a great reflex to get the cell phone and Raymond had to laugh about it. He laughed even more at the woman's embarrassed expression when she realized she was being watched. It took a while, but he received a smile back.

................................

 

"What are you laughing at, Liz?" Samar asks, seeing her friend's face.

"No, nothing," she answered. "My cell phone that almost fell here."

Her friend goes back to the conversation with the others, and Elizabeth once again looked at the man sitting in the middle of the wagon, who was no longer looking at her, turned his attention to the landscape outside, which gave her a chance to admire him.

Dressed in a black three-piece suit with a matching fedora on his knee. He’s older, broad, elegant. Liz finds herself drawn to him immediately. But what really caught her attention were his emerald green eyes.

Elizabeth wonders what he's looking at outside the window, but for the second time within a few minutes her cheeks burn with shame, as the man turns to her and catches her looking at him.

................................

Raymond was thinking of the spreadsheet he would have to fill out, the most annoying part of his job, but he was tempted to look at that girl one more time, then he turned around and smiled again.

"She was looking at me." Raymond thinks with a smile, but doesn't understand why he feels embarrassed. "Ashamed of a girl, Raymond!? Please."

He then holds up her gaze, but the brunette deflects and looks at her cell phone.

................................

 

"He looked at me!" Liz thinks with a smile as she pretends to see something funny on her cell phone. "What a handsome man."

The brunette began to wonder if the man with the green eyes was interested or if it was her impression, but when she saw him picking up a notebook and a pencil from his jacket, she thought it was really just a impression.

................................

Raymond couldn't focus on the landscape outside and decided there was only one thing he could do. He then took out his notebook and pencils for the second time this day and began his sketch of the blue-eyed girl who kept staring at him. It had been a long time since anyone had called his attention that way. Such beautiful eyes.

................................

"Dammit!" Liz sighed as the man looked up from his notebook and glanced at her with a smile.

What piercing eyes he had. They were looking like two teenagers looking at each other, smiling, looking away and looking back.

The brunette is taken from paradise, which was those eyes, by an elbow of Samar.

"Ouch," she complains, a little louder than she intended, calling a little attention to herself. "What's your problem, Navabi?"

"I ask you which one is yours." Her friend complains.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk today."

Samar noticed Liz looking away and smiling, that silly smile from when she almost dropped her cell phone, then she turns around and notices a very handsome man looking toward the brunette, also with a smile like her friend's, but so sexy he would do any mortal drooling.

"You're forgiven." She says as she turns to Liz. "Who is it? Do we know him?"

"I wish."

"Well..." Samar turns back again and the man was still looking, so she waves.

................................

 

Raymond was feeling like a teenager, having a crush on the school bus. He finishes the sketch and looks at the brunette, checking if he hasn't forgotten some detail, when her friend waves to him.

................................

"Look, he waved back," Samar says, laughing, looking at Liz.

Aram and Donald were so focused on the first one trying to explain something of editing to the second, they paid no attention to both, only noticed them when Samar jumped so high that almost hit her head on the roof of the train.

"Damn, guys!" It's Donald who complains." "Be quiet!"

"What happened?" Aram asks as Samar rubs her shoulder.

"Scott, that idiot, punched me just because I said hello to her boyfriend."

The girl nods and the two men look toward the man.

................................

"So young!" Raymond says quietly as he holds his notebook and stands up, they were arriving at Atocha station in Madrid.

................................

"Look, you idiots." Liz looks angry at her friends. "You've upset him so much he's leaving."

"I don't think that's it," Aram laughs. "He must be getting ready to go because this is the last station."

The doors open and people start to rush out. Elizabeth tries to locate the man with the emerald eyes, but loses it among so many people.

.....................................

The doors barely open and Raymond is already striding.

He didn't have time to exchange looks with a girl.

"That girl so beautiful, that you've been staring for almost three hours and even did a drawing." He laughs at himself for such thoughts, pauses a little and then rebukes himself.

....................................

The day passed for the two of them, each wrapped in their activities, but the train scene coming and going in their heads all day.

....................................

TUESDAY, March 9

 

Raymond waited for the train at Valladolid station, quietly and very happy to have filled in all the remaining worksheets the day before.

...................................

Elizabeth would stay at her aunt's house this week to take care of the ten thousand cats she had while she was traveling. Good part: having the house just for herself. Boring part: having to take care of the cats.

She didn't understand why her aunt had so many cats and still thought about it when a man with a fedora caught her eye.

"Well, I guess having to take care of the cats isn't going to be that bad," she thinks to herself.

...................................

Raymond had the strange feeling of being watched, then looked to his left and there was the girl from yesterday.

Today she was alone, two stations before she had embarked the other day, loose hair this time and she looked even more beautiful than the day before.

...................................

They both looked at each other and offered each other a smile.

With her hands in the back pockets of her pants, Liz turns and takes three steps back, a white pilaster of the station covering her.

Intrigued Raymond leans over to look at her and the girl takes a step, turning back and looking at him.

....................................

"I knew he was going to look at me." The brunette thinks smiling as she tilts her head and sees the man trying to look at her from the side of the pilaster.

................................

 

Raymond smiles at the attitude of the girl and decides to enter the game, forgetting that he was no longer in high school and that he was not 12 years old.

He takes three steps back, walking back and passing the pilaster there she was looking and smiling at him. Raymond returns and walks to the yellow line of the platform, for he had heard the train noise approaching.

....................................

 

Elizabeth laughs when the man hides behind the pilaster and when he comes back, looking and smiling at her.

The train stops and the doors open. The two would enter the same wagon, but through different doors. Elizabeth looks at him and smiles and Raymond rushes inside. Liz is disappointed, but soon Raymond tosses his head out and smiles back at her. Then she smiles.

.....................................

Raymond gets a seat along the corridor this time. He didn't like to sit sideways or away from the window, but today there was no other way.

And Liz didn't get a seat, standing once more. She was accustomed to making the first few minutes of her journey on foot, whatever station she came in, she never found a place to sit.

.....................................

Elizabeth and Raymond didn't notice, but they were looking at each other so much and with so many smiles that the mutual interest was noticed by all. The woman sitting next to Raymond couldn't help but smile at the two; the man sitting in front of Liz didn't either.

.....................................

Two stations later and the brunette's noisy friends come in, greet her and engage in a conversation. Today she was more involved, she was interacting with her friends, but still she and Raymond kept looking at each other.

Her friends teased Liz but she didn't care. That man was so handsome and yes, he was definitely paying attention.

"Come on, Liz!" Aram leans in. "Go and talk to him!"

"I don't know. I'm ashamed."

"You should feel ashamed to look at him like that." Donald laughs.

...................................

Raymond, who once again made a sketch of the girl in his notebook, leaves almost running off the train as he stops at Atocha station.

................................

WEDNESDAY, March 10

Today Raymond looked for his brunette at the station, but he wasn't finding her.

"Your brunette!?!" He wondered about that laughing.

The train arrives, and he immediately enters and sits down, expecting to find her two stations ahead with her noisy friends, but at the last second the brunette comes running in, panting and red-cheeked, a backpack swaying on her back.

She holds onto one of the bars as the train leaves and breathes heavily.

 

....................................

 

Liz had barely missed the train. Normally she wouldn't mind that and wait fifteen minutes for the next one, but her emerald green-eyed man wouldn't be in the next. She laughed at the thought of the man being "hers", which was not a bad idea.

....................................

And for the third time that week the two exchanged glances and smiles. This time Raymond took a blue pencil to try to draw the girl's eyes.

The people who got on that train were practically the same every day, happy early risers who boarded together and most of those sitting near the two were already accustomed to exchanging glances between them.

Yesterday's woman, who had laughed inwardly at the two of them, was once again at Raymond's side, and the young man who was close to Liz yesterday was this time at the second bank at the end, with a gentleman between him and the girl next to Raymond.

In the first station after Valladolid a girl rises and leaves. Elizabeth thinks about sitting on the bench unoccupied, but since it wouldn't be possible to continue looking at the man with the green eyes, she decides to stand.

Raymond finds this decision adorable and is happy.

Damn it! He had to find a way to talk to that girl.

....................................

Elizabeth had to find a way to talk to him.

....................................

The three people sitting in the same row of pews that Raymond watched them again, until the young man who watched them from Monday, says smiling at the man next to him,

"Shall we give her a seat!?"

The man agrees, and the boy passes to the bank that had been vacant by his side, where the young lady had left shortly. The man went to the boy's bench and the woman next to Raymond sits smiling on the bench previously occupied by the other man.

All three smile, Elizabeth and Raymond as well.

A little embarrassed, half awkward, Liz says looking at them as she sits down:

\- Thanks!

.....................................

When the girl sits down, Raymond quickly stores his notebook and picks up his poetry book.

It was amazing that this girl was stirring up so many feelings in him. He had lost his wife, Carla, almost 10 years ago, and no one had ever caught his attention ever since, until this girl with messy bun and extremely blue eyes decided not to stop staring at him.

....................................

 

"He's even more handsome up close." Liz thought as she sat beside him. She could smell his delicious scent.

"What the hell! He doesn't stop reading this book!" The brunette thinks while deciding how the best way to talk to him.

.....................................

He was interested in knowing more about that girl, that Raymond could not deny, but he wasn't recognizing himself, because in other times he would have talked to her, invited to a date and everything. "She's too young for you, Raymond." A part of his being said. "But she's interested." The other part said.

....................................

 

"Come on, Elizabeth!" She says in thought. "The boys and Samar are coming in next season and they'll get in the way, so you better do it now."

...................................

The three passengers, who had given the seat to Liz, were looking their non-interaction and smiled at Liz's attitude.

....................................

"It's now or never!" Liz says firmly.

......................................

"Wait just a little longer, I'm not done yet," Elizabeth asks in a soft voice as Raymond turns the book page.

Raymond smiles and even knowing that the girl was not reading anything, he turns the page.

Liz smiles and pretends to read for a couple of minutes, then looks into the green eyes and thanks:

"You're welcome." Raymond smiles, but doesn't turn the page again, for his eyes are caught by those hypnotizing blues.

They looked at each other and admired each other.

....................................

"Hello." Liz smiles breaking the silence. "I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me Liz."

"Hello, Lizzy." Raymond responds, also smiling, finally savoring the name of the girl who has stolen his thoughts. He had never smiled as much as he had in the last few days in this wagon. "Raymond."

"Hi, Raymond ... How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?"

"Ashamed and curious."

"Is that so?" He closes the book, placing it on his lap.

"Ashamed because I can't stop looking at you and curious because you were looking at me, too."

"You're very bold, too."

...................................

"Look at Liz with that guy," Donald says as he enters the train with his friends.

"She finally went to talk to him," Aram said proudly of her friend.

"Scott is a lucky girl," Samar says with a laugh. "Let's give her a break."

The three of them go to the back of the wagon and Liz doesn't even notice them.

....................................

"I wouldn't say I'm bold," Liz replies.

"You sitting here prove otherwise, girl."

"Well, with me sitting here you can see I'm not really a girl."

Raymond quickly turns his eyes to Liz's breasts and thighs, saying with a smile:

"No, you are not!"

Elizabeth felt warmth as Raymond's gaze traveled over her body, then she took the opportunity to do the same.

.....................................

Raymond smiled with the corner of his lip between his teeth, for the girl's gaze made him feel warm inside.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed, because I liked you looking at me, and I was looking at you too. I'm curious too. And hopeful."

"Hopeful?"

"Yes, because I would like very much to have your phone number."

Liz didn't know what to say while he grinned, then she recovered. "Well, we can see that when we get to the next station.

He smiled and she smiled.

"I couldn't really take my eyes off you, girl."

"I told you I'm not a girl."

"I know you're not."

"Then why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because you have a beautiful face that has enchanted me since I saw you. Just like now with your beautiful smile."

"Thank you!" The brunette was blushing.

"You're really beautiful."

"You're very handsome, too."

"Thank you very much. So, Lizzy..." Raymond says, enjoying the feeling of receiving a compliment. "What do you do in Madrid every day?"

And they go on talking the whole way, with subjects flowing automatically and talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

When he realizes that they were arriving at the Atocha station, Raymond says quickly:

"Lizzy, will you go on a date with me?"

"Well ..." the brunette says, smiling adorably. "It was agreed that I might give you my number." She says, opening the backpack and taking out a card. "So here it is."

The train slows down to a stop on the platform and Elizabeth stands up smiling. Raymond mimics her and the brunette says:

"Call me later, because my answer is yes." Elizabeth says and kisses Raymond's face, long and purposefully touching the corner of his lips. "And just to be sure, I would have said yes the first day."

...................................

Raymond is left speechless with the half kiss and his smile only increases when Lizzy admits that she would say yes to his invitation on the first day.

He has no chance of reaction because the brunette leaves quickly as soon as the doors open. Raymond smiles as he notices Lizzy's red cheek and the smile of the three passengers who have given way the seat, then he says "Thank you!" Before leaving the train.

...................................

As soon as she gets into her office, after being provoked by her friends, Liz starts opening some emails when she receives a message, smiling as she finishes reading.

"Hello, this is Raymond. First of all I would like to apologize, I'm not very good with these technology things. I'd like to wish you a great day and so you have my phone number now."

Elizabeth quickly responds and it's Raymond who smiles this time.

"Hi, Raymond. My day has been great since I saw you at the station earlier today. Good job!"

"Raymond, why are you smiling so much at the phone?" Dembe asks, pulling the phone from Raymond's hands.

"Hey!" He tries to get it back.

"Who's the person having a better day just by seeing you at the station today?" He says laughing after reading the message. "Don't tell me is that girl you did a sketch on Monday?"

"It's her." He pulls the phone back.

"I don't believe someone finally catch your eye."

"She agreed to go out with me," Raymond admits with a silly, proud smile.

"I'm so glad you're so happy, my friend.

...................................

"Liz, give me this phone!" Meera says as she gets up from her chair and picks up her friend's cell phone.

"Meera!" Liz protests.

"My God!" Meera says looking at the number of messages from a certain "Raymond." "Who is this Raymond and what do you two talk about?"

"If you don't return my cell phone now, I'll fire you."

"It happens, Miss Scott, that I am your partner, not your employee." She laughs at her friend. "So you can't fire me."

"It was you who charmed me from the first moment," Meera reads aloud.

"Liz." Her friend looks at her really surprised, because she didn't know Elizabeth was going out with someone. "Who is this "Raymond"?"

The brunette gets up and picks up her cell phone. "We met on the train."

"Ah! So this is the very handsome guy Samar was talking about?"

"Yes it is!"

And then she tells everything that happened on the train to her friend.

....................................

The two of them spend the day exchanging messages and before bedtime Elizabeth calls Raymond, saying that she wanted to hear his voice and they talk for a long time before saying goodbye and go to sleep.

................................

THURSDAY, MARCH 11

Raymond came early to the station today. He'd left home early, planning to bring Elizabeth some coffee. He had remembered the brunette saying that she liked hers with milk and cinnamon.

"Hello, beautiful girl!" Raymond says next to the brunette's ear as he approaches her.

Lizzy smelled so good and today she was incredibly beautiful with those brown hairs falling in perfect curls over her shoulders.

"Good morning!" Elizabeth greets him with a huge smile that makes the man sigh.

"I brought some coffee."

"Ah! Thank you." Elizabeth says taking the cup from him and taking a sip. "How did you know what I liked? "

"You commented yesterday.

"It's divine." - Liz takes another sip. "Thank you very much! I ran out today and didn't even have time to drink coffee."

"You're welcome!"

The train stops at the platform and they soon enter, getting a place next to each other. The gentleman from the day before comes in a little late and Elizabeth says smiling as she gets up:

"Good Morning, sir. You can sit here."

"No, my dear." He puts his hand on her shoulder, halting her. "Not at all."

"Are you sure?" She asks still standing.

"Yes, I do." He smiles and looks at Raymond as Elizabeth comes back to sit next to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied with a nod.

The two then start a conversation, deciding what they would do tonight. They were in doubt between cinema and theater, with a dinner after.

They might not notice, but seeing them together and talking non-stop, caught the attention of several people in the wagon. Not because they were bothering, but because the harmony between them was so natural. They were so harmonious together and they watched them both with looks since the beginning of the week.

Raymond throws the empty coffee cups in a nearby trash can and when he comes back in the middle of the conversation, he takes Elizabeth's hand and puts it between his own, without interrupting what he say.

The two of them acted as if they had known each other for years and felt it too.

Again Elizabeth doesn't realize that they have passed her old station and this time her friends didn't enter, which of course, she hadn't noticed either.

.....................................

"Shit!" Samar arrives breathlessly at the station, followed by Donald and Aram. "It's your fault that we missed the train."

"Blame Ressler who was flirting with the girl in the cafeteria." Aram punches the shoulder of his friend.

"Hey." He complains by massaging his shoulder. "This is Liz's property."

"Speaking of her, huh ..." Samar chuckled. "So happy because she's going out with the train guy."

"If anyone tells her what I'm going to say now..." Donald alerts his friends. "I'm happy for her. I haven't seen her so excited in a while since that son of a bitch Tom betrayed her. I just hope they work out."

....................................

During their conversation, an elderly couple enter and no longer have vacant seats, they rise at the same time, as if they had combined.

"Please," Raymond says. "Sit down here."

"Thank you." The man thanks him and Lizzy, and then he turns to the woman with him." "Come, my dear."

The two of them walk farther to the back of the wagon and face each other, holding on to the iron bar.

"Do you think we'll be like them? I mean, are we going to be the kind of couple that really succeeds?" Raymond says looking at the couple to whom they given their seats.

Elizabeth turned her gaze in the direction that Raymond was looking at as the older man tenderly had one of the woman's hands in his own, she really wanted a love like that for a lifetime and even Raymond having appeared in her life just a few days, she felt that they would have something important, after all the person knows when its different, but in any case the brunette decides to play with the man, who had his hand on hers while holding on the iron bar.

"Calm down, Mr. Reddington, I think you'd better pay me at least one dinner first."

"I'm going to and tonight," Raymond says, laughing. "But I think I deserve to win something for the coffee."

"Yes, you do." Elizabeth speaks with her mouth dangerously approaching his. "What do you think of a kiss?"

"I'd love to get a kiss from you, Miss Scott." Raymond's voice was very much deep in anticipation.

With her free hand, Elizabeth holds Raymond's face and turns, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I-" Raymond begins to argue, but it's interrupted by Lizzy's lips.

The brunette just touch his lips with hers, in a long and affectionate kiss, and then confesses to a smiling Raymond:

"At dinner, I'll make it up to you, because if I kiss you like I want to, we're going to be arrested."

Raymond takes the hand that Elizabeth has on his face and kisses it, remembering the story of the scar that the brunette had told him last night. He would stop there, but he took advantage of entering the tunnel already arriving at the station and pulls her by the waist for a quick, but passionate kiss. But when the train left the tunnel and they interrupted the kiss, Raymond only had time to pull Lizzy into a protective hug, because suddenly the windows crash, people scream and they don't see anything else.

.....................................

The passengers waiting for the train at Atocha station in Madrid are surprised by a series of explosions. People running and screaming from all sides, pushing themselves up the stairs without knowing exactly what had happened.

"It's a bomb! It's a bomb!"

......................................

In the Valladolid station the passengers were annoyed with the delay of the other train. And two stations later Liz's friends complaining that they'd be late for work and blaming Donald, if he hadn't been flirting with the cafeteria girl, they wouldn't have been late.

Suddenly something strange happens. Several cellphones start ringing at the same time and people are getting scared.

"Hi, Mom," Donald says, answering his cell phone, noting that Aram and Samar were doing the same.

"Thank God, my son!" She was crying on the other side, though now she breathed in relief.

"What is it, mom? Are you okay?"

"Don, I was so worried. Thank you, my God, what a relief!"

The boy looks around and sees several people crying, questioning "how something like that" happened and notes them pointing to a high cloud of what appeared to be smoke in a corner of the city.

"Mom, what happened? Everyone is very weird around here. What's on fire?"

"My love, I don't know what happened, on TV reported an accident in Atocha. An explosion, and they think it was a terrorist attack. Various pumps and ..."

"Oh my God!" He feels his whole body shiver, his eyes burn, and the first thing that comes to his head is a certain blue-eyed brunette. "Mom, I have to go."

"Honey..."

"Aram and Samar are with me, mom, we're late and missed the first train, but we don't know about Liz yet."

"God, please protect her. Call me as soon as you have news."

"You too."

He closes the call and looks at his friends, the two of them, like him, were pale and their eyes were wet and around them the people were not very different, they were crying, they were hugging, they whining ... they were all very confused and scared.

The three friends look at each other in silence, still in shock and only when the first tear actually rolls down their faces does Donald take the courage to utter something:

"I'll call her!"

They tried, but the brunette's cell phone seemed off. None of the three hides the tears or worry. Liz's aunt and her other colleagues were desperate, but they were all like them and no one had even heard from the woman.

All the passengers go up to the lobby of the station, where all the televisions of the place showed the local news. They showed the Atocha station, with people running all around, in the midst of smoke, dust and a lot of fire, they even saw one of the explosions.

.....................................

In the agency, Dembe and all the others were maddened. There was not an employee who wasn't crying or trying to talk to a family member or friend and the man was desperate because his best friend didn't answer his phone, he was already imagining the worst.

Jennifer, Raymond's daughter, had called for her father as soon as she had heard, but no one had any news, and the young lady had told him she would take the first flight from New York to Madrid.

......................................

And that was the reality of all of Spain that morning of Thursday, March 11. Everyone waited for news. Everyone was begging for news.

Chaos and panic swept across the platforms of the stations, the city streets, and the police soon tried to block the streets near the stations.

Slowly the news was coming and completing.

The terror sequence began at 7:39 p.m., when three backpacks loaded with industrial dynamite exploded in a train wagon that reached Atocha, killing 49 people.

In less than three minutes four more bombs were detonated in another compound a few meters from Atocha, killing 64 people this time.

Almost the same minute another bomb exploded at Santa Eugenia station, killing 15 people and two others were detonated at El Pozo, where 63 people were killed.

......................................

In a sports center near Atocha, an emergency station was set up to assist the wounded. In virtually every hospital with a mobile unit and the population was meeting the government's request and there were queues for blood donations to whoever needed it. The security forces were reinforced and Madrid airport had all flights and departures canceled.

Rescue workers covered bodies with black bags and lined them in front of the wreckage of the Atocha station. Some survivors reported on the news and described it as a war scenario.

The search for the relatives was so much that the phone system of the city collapsed, it was impossible to make a call.

All the radios, TV stations and news on the internet attributed the attack to the "ETA", but in a van found near Atocha with materials for the manufacture of explosives, it had a tape in Arabic containing excerpts from the Qur'an, where a group linked to al-Qaeda took responsibility for the bombings.

On this day 11 the merchants closed their doors in solidarity with the victims of the attacks and the protestants who went to the streets, while families recognized their loved ones among the dead.

........................................

Elizabeth's aunt had to be medicated when she recognized the body of her niece, and Dembe thought he wouldn't survive it, to have to see Raymond, his best friend, among the dead. He also didn't know how to give the news to Jennifer, it would be wiser to wait for the woman to arrive in Spain.

Elizabeth's friends were also devastated, in addition to Liz, they lost a few more friends this day as well.

.....................................

The following day, March 12, 11 million people in different cities of Spain went to the streets to protest, with messages saying, among other things, that "We were all on this train" and "ETA no!", "Al-Qaeda, no!".

Prince Philip and his sisters Cristina and Elena joined the 2 million protesters in Madrid and it was the first time in history that members of the royal family were participating in a popular protest.

In the cathedral of Almudena, the main one in Madrid, was organizing the first collective funeral and hundreds of people attended. The tributes to the victims began spontaneously, with flowers in the places of the explosions, black ribbons in the flags of Spain, cars, buses and even in the coats of the people. 191 people died that day and 1,847 were injured. The country was in mourning for what had been the worst attack in history.

......................................

Raymond and Elizabeth died embracing each other, keeping for themselves a love story that promised to be wonderful, worthy of being told because it was already being lived and was being unlike anything any of them had ever experienced.

And for those who believe that the soul is immortal and that true love is the strongest magic in the whole world, you can't doubt that they continued their plans and that yes, they loved each other ... because we know when it's different, even before we start we already know that it's forever.


End file.
